Yuuki's Mission
by kanshou87
Summary: One-shot Yuuki tried to probe into Zero's problem when....


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights. They are the sole property of Hino-sensei.

**EDIT: I would like to credit Blackened Wing's Under the Rose fanfic, as pointed out by commented by XaX due to the almost similar scene. As I have mentioned, I was practically half asleep when I did this and miss the remark. The similarity was pure coincide, sorry bout that. **

She paid no heed to the Night Watcher watching her every move when she trotted through the iron gates.

Yuuki knew instinctively that she has ventured to forbidden grounds by the cold stare shot by haggard old geezer.

Well, Zero did actually warn her not to linger around this part of the Academy before…

An angry face of the hunter suddenly popped out after she recalled her previous episode when she was caught playing with some of the Night Class students.

Yuuki shook her head instantly, dismissing the conscience thought while stubbornly advanced through the grassy path leading her to a mini fountain located at the center of the Night Quarters.

_/Ah, let her deal with the consequences later./ _

Quietly, she approached the silver haired teenager sitting at the side of the fountain, looking confused and lost. Yuuki sensed her friend's depression when she stepped closer.

_Something was totally off…_

It was not like Zero to be hanging around in the Night Quarters at godly hour (human time). She knew her friend had been hurting for quite some time every since the incident that happened two weeks ago.

Yuuki remembered the dejected look on her friend's face when he came back that night. She greeted him with a smile and tried to comfort him, assuming that Zero was upset. Usually, he would mask his sadness and responded with a friendly pat to reassure her that he was okay. However at that time hunter totally ignored her.

She watched in confusion as Zero slumped on his bed, hiding his face under his pillow.

_Yuuki swore that she smelt salt… _

Why could have hurt her friend so?

.

Zero's frequent presence at the Night Quarters finally confirmed Yuuki's suspicion.

As worry festered to very core of her being, Yuuki decided to do the unthinkable to save her friend.

As swift as lightning, she ran past Zero and detached Bloody Rose from the holster.

The hunter jolted out from his trance state and jumped in panic as he watched her running towards the Moon Dorm entrance.

"What?! Hey, come back here! " shouted Zero in alarm, chasing after her shortly.

.

"What is this dog doing here? " exclaimed Aidou as he narrowly escape from colliding with Yuuki.

Having the weight shifted to his left; the blonde lost his balance soon after the evasion. He fell down the stairs with a pile of books landing on top of him.

"Stupid mutt! I know you are nothing but trouble from the start…"

Yuuki ignored the vampire curses and dashing up the flight of stairs, stopping in front of a beautiful craved door. She dropped Zero's weapon from her mouth and started barking. At the same time, she scratched the wooden door with her paws to gain attention.

Seconds later, the door creaked open, revealing the inhabitant inside.

"What on earth are you doing here, Yuuki ? " asked Kaname playfully.

She purred in delight when his fingers found her ear and scratched its behind. The pureblood always knew how to make her happy.

"Isn't this Zero's? " he asked Yuuki quizzically; wondering why did the hunter's weapon ended up in front of his door.

His question was soon answered when Zero appeared at the stairs, panting for breath.

"Give...it … back…"

With vampire speed, Kaname zoomed towards Zero's side, trying to support him from falling.

"Zero, are you alright? You look so drained! Have you not been eating? "

The hunter shrugged his arms off the pureblood's hold.

"Get away from me, Kaname! You and I have nothing left to say. Let's go, Yuuki."

Yuuki sat still and refused to acknowledge Zero's command. This made the hunter boiled even more.

"You are on his side now, huh? Fine, then. I'll go," Zero lashed out angrily.

Yuuki's ear drooped as she whimpered.

This was definitely not what she had planned.

"Don't blame Yuuki, Zero. She's just trying to help."

"Whatever…"

"Wait! There is something that I need to tell you…please, listen."

Kaname took in a deep breath before he continued.

"I'm really sorry if I have upset you at that day. I didn't mean to humiliate you at the party. I did not know how my words would cost you so much hurt."

"So, when you tell the others that I am yours, you didn't mean it?"

"Err… I mean it… but not in a property-wise. It was more like a way to tell others that you are my destined soul mate, the one that I have chosen for the rest of my life."

"But the other vampire… he was…"

"Let them think what they want, Zero. As long as you know where you stand, as my equal, it's enough. I love you too much to think that you are anything else than my lover. "

There, he did it. Kuran Kaname had confessed his feelings to Zero.

Now, for the verdict….

The hunter enveloped the vampire in a bear crushing hug, burying his tear streaked face at the crook of the other's neck.

"I love you too, you arrogant vampire."

.

Yuuki quietly left the scene feeling satisfied.

Mission accomplished!

A/N: There my very first one short. I'm writing this while waiting for the New Year fireworks and half asleep, so pardon me if I made typos… Again, please review and comment after you read this. Thanks!


End file.
